Gentle Breeze
by erickatie
Summary: After Clark, Oliver, Bart and Dianna left Smallville and Lois disappeared Chloe had never felt so alone in her life. She tried to deal with the loss of her husband and cousin, she found comfort in a friend that was passing by....
1. Chapter 1

**Just heard a song and I had an ideal for a short story. Hope you like.**

The evening sun had begun to sit behind the Kent barn. Chloe sat on the sofa in the loft reading Clark's yearbook. Occasionally she would find a smile upon her face, as she would read something some teenage girl had written to the handsome, mysterious Kent football player. It had been four months since Oliver, Bart and Dianna had fled Smallville, and Lois was announced missing. It had been four months since she lost her husband and since her best friend, the man that she would sacrifice her own happiness for had told her he was dead, and turned and walked out of her life for good.

She would often drive out to Smallville and spend the evening sitting in his loft just hoping and praying that a gentle breeze from nowhere would come blowing by her, giving her at least some hope that he was still watching over her. She had lost everything and everyone that ever meant anything to her. Sometimes she didn't know how she was still able to breath. She closed the book and placed it exactly back where she had taken it from. She looked at her watch, thinking it was time to drive back, but this time she just couldn't get her strength to get off that sofa. She leaned back and took the throw from the back of the sofa spreading it over her, she closed her eyes and tried so hard to stop the tears from swelling up into her hazel eyes.

She heard the sound of footsteps walking below her, slowly climbing up the stairs. She threw her eyes open and tossed the throw back, she rushed over to the stairs to see a familiar face. It wasn't the one she had came there everyday for the past four months for, but it was a familiar face that she was happy to see nonetheless. She wrapped her arms around his neck, before he could get up the top step. "I thought I had lost you too." She said whispering into his ear.

He closed his eyes down tight at the sound of sadness in her voice. He could only imagine how she must have felt left all alone, with no one to talk too. No one to lean on with the loss of her husband and her cousin. "I'm sorry, Chloe." He said pulling back to look into her eyes, her eyes that shown just how tired she really was. "How have you been?" He knew it was a silly question but he didn't know what else to say.

She took a step back, wiping at the one tear that she still had left, that had found it's way down her cheek. "Awful." She grinned trying to break the sadness. "I've missed you, Oliver. I've missed all of you. Why did you just leave me here to face this alone?"

He took the last step into the loft, walking over to Clark's desk he picked up a picture of Chloe, Lana and Clark at Smallville High. It brought a smile to his face, as he wandered if Chloe knew he was trying to avoid the last question she had just asked.

"Well." She stated, walking over and taking the picture from his hand, placing it back on the desk. She wanted everything to stay were Clark had left it for when he came back. "I thought you were my friend."

He turned to her. "I am."

"It didn't feel like you were."

He swallowed hard at the lump in his throat. "It was my fault, Chloe." He could feel the anger he felt at himself once again surface through his veins. "Jimmy died because of me." He hung his head in shame. "Because I hired him to work for me."

She lifted his chin up to look into his dark eyes. "Oliver, if anyone is to blame it's not you, and it's not Clark… it's me." She said softly. "I never told him the truth. I kept him at a distance our whole relationship out of my loyalty to Clark. I pushed away the man that I loved for my best friend and he left me standing in the Watchtower all alone, needing him to pull me close and tell me that everything was gonna be okay. But he abandon me after everything I did for him, after everything I sacrificed and yet I still come here everyday just praying that he'll come back to me and wrap his arms around me so that I can feel safe like I used to when he was near."

Oliver took her hand into his. He never realized how small and fragile her hands were. "Why are you still here? I mean after everything that happened don't you think you'd be happier in Star City or Gotham?"

She carefully removed her hand from his. "No." She walked over and took a seat on the sofa once again. "I never felt at home in my life until my father moved me here and I met the Kent's. I felt like part of a real family for once. This is my home and I'm not letting anyone take that from me." She took a deep breath. "Jimmy wouldn't want that."

Oliver nodded in agreement. He loved how strong she tried to be. "I just came by too…"

"...too see if Clark returned home." She finished his sentence.

"Yeah. Bart has been every where looking for him. He's came close several times but…" He paused taking a seat on the trunk in front of her. "…when Clark doesn't want to be found, then he's not gonna be found."

"I taught him well." She grinned.

"Look, if you'd like I could fly you somewhere for a week or two just to relax." He said concerned for his friend.

She smiled her mega-white smile that she hadn't smiled in months. "I appreciate that. I really do. But I think I'll stay here."

He was disappointed that she wouldn't take him up on his offer. He hated the thought of just walking out on her, but he couldn't stay there anymore. It didn't feel like home to him anymore. "If you change your mind, you know how to find me." He stood up and kissed her on the forehead, pulling back and looking into her eyes. "Take care, Watchtower." He walked over to the steps.

"Oliver." She said rushing over to him. "Don't go. Please just stay here with me for awhile." She pleaded.

"Chloe,…"

"Please. I can't take the silence anymore. I need you, Oliver." She took his hand into hers. "Please."

"Okay." He whispered softly.

She led him over to the sofa, were he sat down and she sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. He couldn't tell her no. He knew in his heart that he had always cared too much for her. He knew that was why he hated Davis, and why he was jealous of Clark and Jimmy, because he knew how much they meant to her. He knew that it was his time to be by her side. To be her guardian.

A gentle breeze softly tossed her blond hair as it went by just as fast as it came. She smiled a simple smile, knowing in her heart that Clark had just stopped by to check on her. She snuggled closer to Oliver, closing her eyes to get a goodnights sleep for once.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chloe wiggled as she began to wake up. She yawned and stretched as she sat up on the sofa in the loft. She glanced at the spot Oliver had occupied just the night before, her heart breaking at the thought that he just stayed till she fell asleep. She bit her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes to stop the tears from once again surfacing, then the smell of fresh brewed coffee filled the air, she noticed Oliver carrying a tray up the steps. She smiled at the sight of him. _

"_Your awake." He said with a smile. "I made some coffee and I found some bagels in the fridge that are still in date." He placed the tray onto the trunk in front of her as he took a seat next to her._

"_Thanks." She couldn't explain how happy she was to know that he cared enough to stay. "For everything."_

_He grinned. "I'd do anything for you, Chloe." He patted her on the leg, his heart racing at the thought of how close he was to her at that moment, he blushed and quickly withdrawn his hand. "Anyway, I have a favor." He said standing and walking over to the window. _

_She took the cup into her hand gently blowing to cool the steamy liquid, before sipping it. "Okay."_

_He turned to her, his hands in his jeans. "I need a break. A real break from everything. From the green arrow. From everything that happened here."_

_Chloe nodded. "What do you need from me?" She asked curiously._

"_A friend. Someone to go with me and kick up the sand."_

_She stood walking over to him, still holding her coffee tight. "I can't just leave, Oliver. I mean what if…"_

_He took the coffee from her hand and sat it down on the desk next to them, then he took her had into his, feeling the warmth from the cup that she once held. "… he's not coming back, Chloe. Your holding onto something that's no longer here. There is no longer a place for us in Smallville."_

_She puckered her lips as if to cry. She knew he was right. "I felt him last night. I felt a breeze come across me. I know it was him."_

_He felt sorry for her, sorry that she couldn't just let go. That she loved Clark that much and he never returned those feelings for her. "Do you think he was happy seeing you like this. All he ever wanted was your happiness, Chloe. It's what all the men in your life ever wanted. You can't live in the past, it's time to move on." He said, his heart telling him that he hoped it was with him that she moved onto._

_She grinned as she looked into his eyes. "When do we leave?"_

"_Now." He said happy that she agreed to come along._

"_I need to pack."_

"_We'll shop when we get there." He stated, not wanting to give her time to change her mind._

_He stroked the side of her cheek, then they both turned and left the loft. They weren't saying that they weren't ever coming back, they just needed to get away. As they slowly took each step hand and hand to the bottom floor, the papers on the desk blew off. Clark appeared unseen by either one. He watched as they walked out the barn door, he listened as their hearts beat in sync. He knew that Oliver was what she needed now, and that if anyone could help Oliver through his pain it was Chloe. He envied Oliver, he wanted so much to rush to her and pull her close, but how could he look her in the eyes and see the disappointment in her eyes, when it was his fault she was alone?_

**NOTE: SORRY SO SHORT. I HAVE DECIDED TO TAKE THIS A LITTLE FARTHER. THIS ONE ISN'T AS GOOD AS FIRST CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT WILL BE LONGER AND MORE DETAILED. THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a place of great character, of grace and beauty. She couldn't believe it was hers. She turned to him and smiled, remembering the day that they first met. She knew that he was special and that she could have easily have fallen for him, if she would just let him in. "It's beautiful, Jimmy."

He walked closer to her, stopping with his hands in his pockets. "You know the reason I bought this place, I thought that no matter where you were you could look up and see our home. See me watching you."

She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips slowly meeting his. "I'm sorry that I ever left you." She smiled as her lips once again met his.

Jimmy gasped for air and she pulled back slowly to look at him. Her heart breaking, she screamed.

Chloe jumped as her scream awoken her from the nightmare, that seemed to always find her. Oliver dropped his cell phone and rushed to her, kneeling before her, his hands on her shoulder.

"Chloe, it's okay." He reassured her. "I'm here and I want let anything hurt you." He cradled her in his arms, kissing her on the forehead. "Shh,.. It's okay."

Chloe was covered in chill bumps. Her heart was racing. Was she ever going to be able to run from this nightmare that seemed to follow her. She would admit that she felt safer now that Oliver was there. "I could use some water." She said leaning back into the oversize leather chair on Oliver's jet.

"Sure thing." He rubbed her arm before standing up and walking over to the bar.

"So where are we going?" Chloe asked trying to put the dream far behind her.

"Some place warm, with lots of sand, and girls in bikini's." He handed her the bottle of water and took the seat across from her.

"I don't think the last part is suppose to be for me." She grinned, her eyes twinkling.

Oliver leaned back, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "No, that's for me."

"And what do I get from this?"

"The satisfaction of helping a friend."

Chloe never noticed how breath taking his smile was before. Maybe it was the fact her cousin was dating him, or maybe because she had Jimmy, then there was always Clark. "How long are we gonna be gone?"

"As long as it takes."

"For what?"

"To heal your heart." He said straight forward. He wanted to see her smile that mega white smile of hers. He wanted to hear her snappy comebacks. He wanted his Watchtower back and he wasn't gonna settle for less.

***********************************************************************

Chloe stood in the lobby of the Sandals Resort in Montego Bay, awaiting for Oliver to check them in. everything was amazing. She had never seen anything so beautiful before. She felt a familiar hand upon her back, she turned to see Oliver with a grin from ear to ear.

"What's up?" She asked almost afraid of his answer.

"I called to book two separate rooms. But they lost my reservation. It looks like we're sharing a suite." He said heading towards the elevators before she could respond.

"Oliver,…" She followed quickly after him. She was looking forward to spend time resting in a place that held no memories for her. She wanted to curl up with a book and watch old black and white movies. She knew that sharing a room with Oliver would be awkward and distracting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe stood staring at the oversize bed; just how she and Oliver were suppose to share one room and get any rest was beyond her. She looked at around the room at how everything was neatly placed and how romantic it was decorated. What gave him the ideal to pick such a place she'd never know?

"Watchtower, what do you think?" Oliver said as he entered the bedroom from the living suite, were he'd been on the phone making arrangements for dinner.

"It's beautiful. Breathtaking." She said as she turned to him. "But why did you choice Sandals? I mean it's for couples."

Oliver grin his million dollar grin. "I came here once by myself. I was only here one night; it was kind of a lay over on my way somewhere-else. I thought it was a nice place to forget all your cares and always told myself that I would come back again someday, with some-one special." He stated.

Chloe smiled a gentle smile. It gave her chills to know that he thought of her as some one special, but she knew it was just as a friend. She wasn't ready to move on and Oliver was too much of a billion dollar playboy. She didn't have a chance with him and she knew it.

"So, I made a reservation for us for dinner. I hope you don't mind, but I also got you something to wear." He said walking over to the closet and taking down a white box with a red ribbon. He had called ahead and ordered the dress from his jet while Chloe was asleep. She had been through so much lately that he just wanted her to feel special and for her to have a great time. He turned handing her the box. "Open it. I hope it's the right size."

Chloe hesitated a moment before ripping the ribbon from the box. She could only imagine what kind of dress Oliver would pick out for her. It was probably something with no back, and low in the cleavage area. But to her surprise as she took off the lid it was a nice, formal, long black dress with spaghetti straps. "Oliver, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled. "I'll go into the other room so you can change." He left the room, his heart filled with a warmth that he hadn't felt since he was a child sitting at the dinner table with his parents.

Sorry so short. I'm at work and had the ideal. I'll right more later.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver sat on the sofa staring towards the bedroom, glancing at his watch. He'd already dressed and couldn't imagine what could be keeping her. Then the door opened and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen walked into the room. His mouth dropped open as he stood to his feet. The dress hugged every curve of her body, the color of her hair seemed to sparkle beneath the light. She was breath taken.

"I couldn't get the zipper all the way up. Do you mind?" She asked as she walked over to him turning her back to him.

He bit his fist trying to fight back the urge to rip the dress off her and take her into his arms for a night of passion. A night that had often crossed his mind, but he never admitted it before. He slowly raised the zipper up her back, wanting to trace the very spot with his lips. "There." He said softly.

She turned quickly to him, smiling, stopping in his space, their eyes locking with one another. Their breathing getting heavier with each second. Oliver placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning slowly down to her lips,…She swallowed hard, could this really be happening? She thought to herself.

"We should get going. We don't want to be late." She said taking one step backwards. She didn't want to be another notch in the billionaires bed post. They were friends and she wasn't going to step over the line.

Oliver closed his eyes tightly, quickly opening them. His heart longing to touch her, he just grin playing it off. "Your right." He walked over to the door opening it for her.

She exited the room and he rolled his eyes behind her. It was going to be so much harder than he thought being her savior. He followed behind her closing the door.

************************************************************************

At the Bayside restaurant Oliver and Chloe took a seat beneath the moonlight. The water sparkling beneath the evening stars, as a couple of boats sailed slowly by. It was so stunning, Chloe never thought it was possible for something to be so amazing.

"My name is Hector,…" A young man about Chloe's age said as he poured two glasses of their finest white wine. "I'll be your waiter tonight. Would you like to start with an appetizer?"

"Actually I'll start with the Caesar salad." Oliver said. "Then I'll have the Sautéed Shrimp ala Puttanesca." He closed the menu and handed it back to the waiter.

"Very well then." Hector said as he turned his attention to Chloe.

Chloe couldn't make up her mind. Everything looked great. "I'll have what he's having." She said.

Hector nodded as he took her menu and hurried towards the kitchen. Chloe looked around the outdoor dinning room at all the happy couples. Everyone laughing and talking, most probably on their honeymoon. She wiped quickly at the tear that found it's way to her eyes. She remembered her wedding day. How wonderful everything was, everything until the reception. She quickly shook the thought from her mind. She didn't want to go there tonight, or any night for that matter.

Oliver noticed the pain on Chloe's face. "You alright?" He asked concerned.

She bit her bottom lip as she turned to face him. "Yeah. I am." She reached across the table to squeeze his hand. "Thanks to you." She smiled.

He was relieved to hear that. "So have you heard anything from Dinah?" He asked trying to change the subject of her lonely heart.

Chloe's body relaxed in the chair, it suddenly went from awkwardness to just two friends having dinner. "She called about a week after she left. She just wanted to make sure that I was okay. She said that she had something's to take care of and she'd be in touch. I haven't heard from her since."

He rested his elbows on the chair arms, interlocking his hands, his index fingers pointing towards his mouth, as he began to think. "Victor and A.C. have kept in touch. It just seems that the Justice League has lost its way."

Chloe nodded in agreement. Nothing seemed the same anymore. She didn't think it ever would. "Can I ask you something."

"Of course."

"Why didn't you call me?" Disappointment filling her face beneath the string of lights above her head.

He took a deep breath, placing his hands onto his lap. "Truth."

"Truth."

He scratched his eyebrow. He couldn't tell her that he had feelings for her. That he had began to fall in love with her, and that being near her was destroying him. He couldn't tell her that he felt like he hurt her the most for not protecting her from Davis. He should have taken care of him instill of waiting on Boy scout to decide what was right and not right. "I need time. Jimmy was my friend too, Chloe." He paused for a brief second. "…seeing you, hearing your voice, it was way to much for me."

"I understand." She said fidgeting with the napkin on the table. "Is Clark the real reason you came back?"

He knew that the answer was no. He'd came back for her. He came back hoping that someday when she was healed that just maybe she could love him too. "I came back because I realized that my friends needed me. What happened was tragic but we are still here. There is still more people like Lex Luthor for us to fight."

Chloe smiled. "I'm glad that you came back. I really missed you."

Hector returned to the table with their salads. He placed them on the table and returned to the kitchen.

Chloe lifted her glass of white wine. "Here's to no more pain. To happiness, and friends…to the future."

Oliver raised his glass clinging it against hers. "To the future."

Once again their eyes locked. There was something burning between them, something that Chloe didn't want to admit. She placed her glass back on the table, turning her attention to the salad. "This looks delicious."

Oliver watched ass she took her first bite. The lights surrounding her gave such a glow to her. He was falling head over heals and there was no turning back for him. He'd dated many but he'd never loved any of them.

************************************************************************

Oliver tossed and turned on the sofa. He decided it was best if he slept there, he didn't want to push his self on her. He wanted her to fall for him on her own, in her own time. He fluffed the pillow beneath his head for the hundredth time, as he caught a glance at the clock on the DVD player. It was two in the morning. He moaned and turned his back to the clock, closing his eyes. Finally maybe he could get some sleep.

"No…" Chloe screamed out.

Oliver jumped off the sofa, rushing into the bedroom, to her side. She was sitting up in the middle of the bed. Her hair dripping with sweat, her face pale, her breathing heavy. "Chloe,…" He took her into his arms. "It's okay." He could only imagine how many nights in the past four months these dreams had awaken her. How many nights she didn't have anyone there to comfort her. To tell her that everything would be alright. It broke his heart knowing that his selfishness kept him from protecting her. From helping her to heal.

Her breath began to slow down to it's regular rhythm. Her voice was week and mild. "Lay with me." She looked into his eyes. "Hold me tight while I sleep" For some reason she felt save in his arms.

He laid down next to her, pulling her into his bare chest, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her on the forehead as he listened to her breath, until they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
